Summer Assassin
by Can-you-get-Loki'd
Summary: What happens to a young nurse that lost her arm due to a nasty infection? Follow Liana on her horrific adventure with Hydra and her transformation into one of the deadliest killers in human history. Is she another ghost story? Like the Winter Soldier?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Assassin

Liana sat in the doctor's chair waiting to hear back from the doctor about her options for a prosthetic arm.

The one she had was starting to break down from all the usage she put it through.

Liana knew that times were tough and with the war going on materials were in high demand in order to defend the lines.

Her left arm was the normal flesh from shoulder to her fingertips.

Her right, however, was cut crudely just a few inches before her elbow.

She got a nasty infection after treating a cut she sustained after treating a soldier.

The infection grew and deteriorated her arm so the doctor on duty had told her that the only way to stop the infection was to saw off the infected area.

In one hazy night Liana lost her fingers and half her arm.

Her family was just scraping by with the cost of the prosthetic.

She was relieved that she was left-handed otherwise she would have had to change her whole life.

Thankfully the war still needed nurses and those looking to help clean up after, so Liana was still in service for England.

Liana had cloth wrapped around her stub with a strap on pronged hook.

But right now the hook had grown rusty and worn.

Liana was hoping to possibly get a wooden hand so it would look more pleasing to look at.

" ? There is a man here who could help you discuss some options if that is alright with you?" the doctor asked her from the doorway.

Liana nodded and watched as a small man with a round face and round glasses walk through the door.

"Afternoon Madame, My name is , I'm here to talk to you about a new study my associates and I are testing out with prosthetics," the small man said as he adjusted the glasses.

His thick Swiss accent was interesting though.

"And what is the study ?" Liana asked perking up an eyebrow.

"We hope to use up and coming technology to be able to make a functioning limb that responds to brain waves and impulses," Zola described.

"How much is the procedure going to cost me, I don't exactly make that much as a nurse," Liana said looking down embarrassed.

"I assure you that the testing is absolutely free, once a final product has been made we can discuss some form of payment," Zola said.

"That's wonderful to hear Doctor, how soon do you think we can do the testing?" Liana asked.

"Well I believe if you want we can start tomorrow, perhaps meet at the tea shop around the corner and I can take you to our operation center?" Zola asked.

"Sounds fantastic," Liana said with a bright smile.

~Next Morning~

Liana could feel her legs bounce in nervousness as she waited for the doctor.

She couldn't stomach anything because she was so excited.

Liana stood at the corner near the coffee shop looking out into the empty streets when she felt a small prick at the back of her neck.

She opened her mouth to yelp but a hand covered her mouth.

Liana felt the darkness pull at the back of her mind and she fell.

~Man~

'_We have the girl' _the man said into the small device in German.

'_Good, bring her to base immediately,' _a voice replied back.

The man lifted the girl and knocked on the window of the car next to him.

The door swung open revealing another man in a black outfit with a small pin on his chest.

'Hail Hydra,' the agent said. 'Hail Hydra' the man said.

He placed the woman in the back seat and slide into the car.

The drive to the base was not to long but just on the outskirts of the small town.

The car pulled into the little parking area and the two men stepped out carrying the woman.

"Bring her down to operations, I have plans for her," said as he directed the men.

The agents nodded and followed orders.

Ever since the fell of Red Skull, the agents had looked to Zola to carry on the ideals of Hydra.

~Operation~

"Doctor I believe we have the basis of our new project complete," the surgeon said to Zola.

The doctor examined the metal arm and adjusted the small plates.

The arm was a masterpiece of vibranium, all the metal Hydra had found and collected.

"Yes, but now we need to go through with the second phase in order to make her into the weapon," Zola said as he held up a blue syringe.

The liquid inside had a glowing unearthly hue and Zola had two more vials prepared.

"Inject them into the major muscles, the effect should be immediate, but we need to expose her to the Vita-ray machine Stark donated," Zola said with a smile.

Liana was knocked out cold as the procedure went on but woke up with an agonizing scream as her muscles felt like they were melting. Her eyes flew open and looked around wildly before she clamped them shut.

The next time she woke she was in another room.

Her arms and legs were strapped down and she had something clamped between her teeth.

Liana began to struggle but to no avail.

"Liana be calm, it will all be over soon," Zola said from behind her.

She heard a machine whir behind her and felt something clamp to her head.

That was when her brain exploded with electricity.

"Goodbye , hello Summer Assassin," said with a teeth baring grin.

New idea I'm playing with, hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The woman woke but she felt nothing, more of like an emptiness?

She looked at the small cell where she sat in.

There were four walls, a bucket, a small cot that she sat on with a plain pillow and blanket.

She wore a plain shirt with a pair of cargo pants. A guard arrived at her cell and opened the door.

"Come, asset," the guard commanded.

She tilted her head and looked at the man.

He held a strange gun that slowly started to point at her.

"Now!" he commanded.

The woman stood slowly but stumbled at the new weight to her body.

"Hurry up, can't keep the Doctor waiting," the guard said jabbing the end of his gun into her lower back.

A jolt of electricity went down her spine and she let out a yelp.

The guard snickered, "Oh it's going to be fun watching you break for the asset."

The woman grinded her teeth and stood on wobbly legs and she was guided to a white room that held a large metal chair with a structure behind it.

A small man with round glasses stood behind a table as he looked at charts.

The guard led the woman to the chair where he started to strap her in.

"How are you feeling today Liana?" the man asked her.

She looked at the man with a confused look, "Who is that?"

The round man smiled before going on to explain that it was her in a past life how she had been found and healed, she was injured and arm could not be saved so now she had her metal arm.

She was working for Hydra as a recruit and was ambushed, losing her memories was the downfall of the attack.

"You are going to help us shape the world with your mentor and partner, the Winter Soldier," the man spoke.

"I am and I will be the one monitoring your progress along with anything the Soldier provides," he continued.

"Where is the Winter Soldier?" she asked.

"He is currently sleeping at the moment but he should be up momentarily," the doctor said as he started making notes.

The woman, Liana?, sat very still and only moved when the door opened to show a man in all black tactical armor walked through.

"это она? Она настолько мала" (**Is this her? She is small**) the man spoke.

Liana looked at the man with a frown.

"Джеймс Я хочу, чтобы вы говорить по-английски, когда в присутствии нового рекрута," (**James I wish for you to speak English when in the presence of the new recruit**) Dr. Zola said annoyed.

The Soldier nodded his head and stepped closer to the woman.

"Does she have a code name yet? She will need lots of work before she will anywhere near ready for missions," the man, James, spoke.

"Yes, Winter Soldier meet the Summer Assassin," Zola said as he injected her with a bright pink fluid.

Liana hissed in pain as she felt the sting of the shot.

"I see that she has similar equipment," the dark man muttered running his metal fingers over her matching arm.

"With such a title, I hope she learns quickly," the Soldier spoke before leaving.

Liana felt a whirlwind of emotions as she watched the man leave.

"He is a peculiar man, but he has been changing the life of many since his recruitment," Zola said.

He unstrapped her from the chair and gave her a look.

"You will do everything he tells you from here on out.

You will meet me every morning at 0600 for daily check ups, but everything else will be determined on your training," Zola said as he beckoned a guard over.

The guard led Liana to a room decked out in old mats and there were a few benches that held towels.

In the middle of the room, the Winter Soldier stood before a group of women.

They were all slight except for a red head.

"Today, we are gaining a new asset, she will be a challenge for you but I hope you can teach her what you have been taught so far, Natalia I wish for you to spar with her today," the man spoke.

The red-head nodded before approaching Liana.

"The rest of you pair up and begin session, first one to be pinned will sit on the bench for the next round of punishment," Winter Soldier said in a cold tone.

The women got ready and began their routine.

"What am I suppose to do?" Liana asked her partner.

"Just try to block me and maybe you will get a hit in," Natalia spoke in the same eerily cold tone.

Liana watched as Natalia began her onslaught of attacks. Instinctively Liana brought up her arm to block a punch.

Natalia nodded and continued to throw punches.

What Liana learned quickly was that Natalia was the best hand-to-hand in the room safe for the their instructor.

She also learned that her body could take more than most.

Liana took a side-glance at the bench and saw half the woman sitting there.

That was her downfall though, as Natalia kicked her legs out from under her.

"Summer, you're out," Winter Soldier called out.

Natalia smiled as she stood above Liana.

"Widow, hit the showers. Everyone else follow me," the man spoke as he turned his back.

Liana was feeling the extent of her injured body, as the group was lead further into the corridors.

Red lights flashed by her head until a door appeared.

"For the next part of the day, everyone of you will go through this room.

If you fail than you will be sorry," the Winter Soldier spoke before he opened the door.

A girl murmured to her side, "This can't be right. You expect us to be able to go through the RED Room after getting beaten?"

The Soldier turned around and looked at the girl.

"Either you make it through or you are eliminated. What do you not get? HYDRA needs the elite to be the Elite. Any mistakes will be eliminated, any questions of orders will be halted in their tracks," he spoke and whipped out a gun and shot her in the head.

A few gasps were heard but Liana stood in silence, his warning was heard.

**Don't question the authority or you will die, reluctance to follow orders and you will die**.

"Now, anymore questions?" He asked in a chilling voice.

The women stood with their heads bowed but Liana looked at the man with a glare.

"If you make it out Summer, I will see you in my office," the Winter Soldier spoke.

Liana stood fourth in line and watched as the line slowly shortened.

Screams echoed through the hallway. So far only one girl had made it out.

Soon Liana stood at the door and pushed it open.

Inside the door the room the lights were the eerie red as she saw the oncoming obstacles.

"You mission is simple, make it out alive," a voice spoke over the arena.

Liana approached the first challenge and saw that sharp spinning targets swung from ropes.

She took a breath and began to analyze a way to get through.

The spinning blades moved erratically at first but something inside Liana told her that if she waited for the right moment she could manipulate her body to get through.

Something in her brain clicked and she felt like she had an out of body experience as she contorted her body to dodge the sharp blades.

One nicked her already bruised ribs but it only stung for a moment and she pushed on.

Once she had gotten through she noticed that her brown hair was choppy and saw that most of her long tresses lay on the ground as the blades continued to sway.

The next challenge was climbing a wall that the rocks and grips disappeared.

She learned to move quickly otherwise she fall into a dark pit below.

Liana gritted her teeth as she held on to a hold with her metal arm and roared as she tried to pull herself up.

Once she made it to the top, she saw a long hallway that was littered with blood.

The walls opened up as she approached and she saw the barrels of guns appear.

Liana felt fear seize her throat as she saw the lasers on her chest.

A shot rang off and grazed her shoulder.

Liana hissed, "That is your only warning," a voice spoke before the walls opened completely and guns clicked.

To say she didn't feel like Swiss cheese was an understatement.

Liana was limping till she saw an exit sign.

She pushed on the door and was met with a harsh white light.

Liana brought her metal arm up to shield her eyes since the other was painfully dangling from its socket.

"Set up, Assassin protocol. Prepare her for extraction," a man spoke.

Men rushed around and she felt herself be pushed into a chair.

"My Summer, you survived your first session, this is good. Did anything feel like a click? Or did you feel like you knew things now that you didn't?" Zola asked as he held his clipboard.

"Yes, I felt a click and I got tips on how to get through the obstacles," She answered.

"Sir, her healing has accelerated since the last injury test," a man spoke as he wiped the blood off a bullet entry.

"Remarkable, this is wonderful. Now go change and go meet with the Soldier," Zola spoke.

Liana nodded her head and stood on slightly wobbly legs.

Once out of the room a man turned to Zola.

"Sir, she might surpass the Soldier," the intern spoke.

"It is always good to have a back up, one can never be to prepared," Zola said as he jotted down notes.

"Sir, she is almost on the same capabilities as the Captain, she might be the very weapon we have hoped for," the intern spoke.

"Than we will turn this world into a new age when she is ready to take out the Captain. I have a feeling someone will find him eventually. If the Winter Soldier can survive the CyroFreeze than the Captain should survive the ice," Zola said before he left the room.


End file.
